


Holding On

by msharu (Knaija)



Series: Kpop on Heels [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt, Marriage, all girls (au), drama-form, one sided GDYB, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9899186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msharu
Summary: Now that Seunghyun's gone, Jiyong's feeling a bit hurt by it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jiyong – Jaeyong  
> Youngbae – Yoonbae  
> Seunghyun – Soohyun

INT: MIXAZ CLUB – VVIP ROOM – NIGHT

_Yoonbae walks into the room as she spots the only two people in the room. Jaeyong is standing on an elevated section of the room, leaning on a pole as she speaks down to a half-naked man sitting in her seat. She’s laughing and twirling her hair as she spreads her legs in front of him._

**YOONBAE**

What are you doing?

_Jaeyong doesn’t even look at her_

**JAEYONG**

If you’re not going to be fun, Bae, just leave

_Yoonbae walks up to the guy and taps him on the leg as he looks sacredly between her and Jaeyong_

**YOONBAE**

Get out

**JAEYONG**

Stay where you are

_Jaeyong turns around, grabs the pole and swings herself around, pulling her legs above her head as she hooks them on the pole. The man gulps, not sure who to listen to_

**JAEYONG**

If you move from that seat, I’m reporting you to management

_The man sits back, looking up at Yoonbae in worry_

**YOONBAE**

_(Sighs)_

What the hell are you going at a gay strip club? (Sneers) With men!

**JAEYONG**

I’m processing

**YOONBAE**

Processing what? You need to come back to dorm. The maknae is-

**JAEYONG**

Fuck the maknae _. (Takes her hands off the pole)_ Fuck everyone. Fuck Big Bang

**YOONBAE**

_(Hurt)_

You don’t mean that

 _Jaeyong places her hand on the floor, releases her leg and pushes off_ _the pole as she stands_

**JAEYONG**

I don’t?

**YOONBAE**

You’re only saying that because you’ve been hurt

**JAEYONG**

I’m saying it because it doesn’t matter

**YOONBAE**

So what about the rest of us? Huh? Leader! What about those of us who stayed? Those of us who didn’t go?

**JAEYONG**

_(Picks up a drink)_

You’re all fools

 _She drinks from the cup before slamming it on the ground as she_ _shatters, causing Yoonbae and the man to jump in shock_

**JAEYONG**

You love and you plan and you put all your hopes in someone and then they turn around and FUCK YOU OVER

**YOONBAE**

Unnie didn’t fuck you over

**JAEYONG**

_(Shouts)_

DON’T TALK TO ME ABOUT HER!

**YOONBAE**

You knew this would happen. We all did

**JAEYONG**

_(Cries)_

I thought she loved me _(Whispers)_ but she lied. She left

**YOONBAE**

She hasn’t gone anywhere

**JAEYONG**

Well, she’s not here now

**YOONBAE**

_You’re taking this all too seriously_

**JAEYONG**

And you’re not being sensitive enough

 _Yoonbae pulls her purse over her head as she tosses it on the sofa. She leans down on the stripper sitting there, pulls him to his feet by his collar and shoves him out of the room. She slams the door_ _immediately he’s out and turns back to Jaeyong, fire in her eyes_

**YOONBAE**

I tried being nice to you but since you want to fuck this up for all of us, I’m going to appeal to your money

_Jaeyong looks up at Yoonbae in confusion_

**JAEYONG**

What the fuck are you talking about?

**YOONBAE**

You’re YG big shot now but like the rest of us, you signed a fucking contract.

**JAEYONG**

_(Wipes her eyes)_

What’s that got to do with anything?

**YOONBAE**

You try to fuck this up for the rest of us because your girlfriend-

**JAEYONG**

Fuck you

**YOONBAE**

YG will sue you to kingdom come, you fucking twat

**JAEYONG**

How dare you speak to me that way?

**YOONBAE**

Are you kidding me? You think you’re the only one hurting?

**JAEYONG**

Yoonbae-

**YOONBAE**

_(Shouts)_

YOU’RE A GIRL! AND THIS _(waves her hands)_ THIS IS KOREA. How old are we? How long do you think we’ll go before people start thinking it’s weird that no one in Big Bang has gotten married?

**JAEYONG**

She didn’t have to-

**YOONBAE**

She got married but she’s still in Big Bang. You’re making it look like Soohyun-unnie left the group. It’s not like she’s a man and she went for military service for two years. She went on her honey moon. FOR A WEEK! And you’re throwing tantrums. Blowing off company meets, picking on the maknae… picking on me. Do you think you’re the only one who’s been hurt?

_Jaeyong opens her mouth but nothing comes out_

**YOONBAE**

I have had to sit on the sidelines for years and watch you two…

_She trails off as a tear falls from her eye and she wipes it violently_

**YOONBAE**

You’re not the only one who’s been hurt.

_Jaeyong shakes her head_

**JAEYONG**

Bae, I didn’t know-

**YOONBAE**

When you’re done feeling sorry for yourself, you can get back to work.

 _Jaeyong tries to come closer in apology but Yoonbae backs away,_ _hurt and angry_

**YOONBAE**

I’ll see you in the morning

 _She snatches her bag from the sofa as she runs from the room. As_ _the door closes, Jaeyong sits heavily on the elevated floor, lost in_ _thought and completely confused_

****


End file.
